


I'm dying to meet you

by gaymerkree



Series: WR 69 Minutes [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Frozen AU, Prompt: Whirlwind, Snow Kisses, WhiteRose 69 Minutes, post Frozen 2 that i haven't written yet, water/ice elemental!Weiss, wind elemental!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: A memory from long ago, her dance across the hillside of a mountain topped with a castle made of ice, led by the phantom of her long lost whirlwind. She giggles, swirling her magic into a moving statue of ice and snow. The figure is taller by a head, dressed in the finest Atlassian formal suit she could remember. They take her hand in a low bow and tug her into their arms.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR 69 Minutes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	I'm dying to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is technically from my frozen AU, but you can read it without the first part. Just some soft snow kisses.

_Every inch of me is trembling_ _  
__But not from the cold_ _  
__Something is familiar_ _  
__Like a dream, I can reach but not quite hold_ _  
__I can sense you there_ _  
__Like a friend I've always known_  
 _I'm arriving_ _  
And it feels like I am home_

Show Yourself  from Frozen II

Summer is ending, and with it, the familiar cold of the north winds descends on Atlas. Weiss, on her way back from the Atlassian castle, revels in it. The wind whirls around her, wrapping her in the fading warmth of the season, and pushing her along her path. She stifles a soft giggle, leaning against the heavy huff of the wind as she moves. 

“In such a rush.” She coos, letting the hasty breeze wrap around her arm and hand. She can feel the cool fingers of her first friend and her love tighten around her hand. “Why don’t you meet me halfway if you miss me so much.” It’s mostly a joke, but the wind howls and Weiss feels like the wind is sucked from her lungs as it surges past her. 

Magic dances at her fingertips, a reaction to her lover’s surge of energy. Ice and snow swirl at her feet and she races up the side of one of the mountains that separate her old home from her new one. Normally Myrtenaster would travel with her to and from, but Weiss had sensed that her love would be hasty with her return and forwent the promise of a direct path to toy with the excitable woman. 

Reaching the peak of the meager hill she reaches for the well of her magic and sends it forward and out her hands. Ice paints the side of the hill, a whirling sloping path she could easily glide down. With a light push, she begins her descent, directing another surge of magic ahead of her to continue her slide through hills and trees. 

The hill bottoms out and she stumbles lightly into the snow blanketing hills beside the forests that begin the final stretch of her journey. The snow is undisturbed, a solid blanket like powder across the ground. The princess takes it in, walking with soft, sure steps. The clearing wasn’t immediately familiar to her, just a small open space within a thicket of trees, but she feels her emotions surge within her again.

The evening had been nice, fun even. Dinner and a small bout of games between herself, Whitley, Winter, and _Robyn_. The wise-woman had been spending an excessive amount of time in the castle if Whitley was to be believed. The young prince had been inconsolable just a few weeks ago when Weiss was spending an extended visit.

According to his reports, he decided to take a look at the newest books from their neighboring kingdoms. The library was unusually dark when he entered the hall, and after flicking the lights on he moved towards the new arrivals section. As he rounds the corner of the furthest case a rough gasp pulled his attention away. Curiously, he followed the sound towards the maps and military section of the library, only to find his eldest sister shoved against a, now tilted, bookcase, with Robyn Hill attached to her throat, as if she were a vampire. 

Recalling the flustered face of her younger brother, Weiss laughs, turning in her walk around her clearing. She was happy for her sister, and her brother too. _She_ was happy. Too happy, and she lets the feeling fill her chest like air.

A memory from long ago, her dance across the hillside of a mountain topped with a castle made of ice, led by the phantom of her long lost whirlwind. She giggles, swirling her magic into a moving statue of ice and snow. The figure is taller by a head, dressed in the finest Atlassian formal suit she could remember. They take her hand in a low bow and tug her into their arms. 

She fills the air with magic, humming a song from long ago as she’s lead across her generated ice floor. Her song grows louder as she dances, calling out to her love as she conducts her solitary dance. Spires of ice rise from the floor, a gazebo of solid ice that wraps around her elegantly. 

_“Show yourself, I'm dying to meet you.”_ She coos towards her snowy dance partner, gliding across the ground in tune to the familiar tone. “ _Show yourself, it's your turn.”_ She spins in her partner’s arms, pulling herself further into their arms. “ _Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life?”_ She laughs at the memory of her love covered in snow, fierce pout across pink lips. “ _Show yourself, I'm ready to learn.”_

Another twirl before she’s dipped, and she belts out the next note; “ _Ah-ah, ah-ah~”_

 _“Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah”_ Echoes across the snow-covered expanse, and Weiss can feel the wind again. 

There’s another yell, this time a shout of joy more than part of her song, before a bundle of white brown, and red launches from the horizon into the center of her makeshift ballroom. She rolls her eyes and condenses the ice into a blanket of soft snow for her guest to land in. 

A few moments pass by before a heap of red hair peaks from within the lump of snow. Liquid moonlight eyes sparkle playfully at Weiss as Ruby Rose, the wind elemental, emerges from her landing zone.

“What would you have done if I didn’t get rid of the ice?” The question is asked with a dead-pan look as Weiss settles a pale hand on her waist. 

Ruby trills a happy giggle as she stands, stumbling out of the snow with a smile brighter than the sun. “I dunno! I just knew you would!” The younger woman clutches Weiss’ shoulders as she shakes the snow off her hunting garb, thickly padded leather trousers and tunic with a wolf pelt fashioned as a cape over her shoulders. Her icy suitor comes to mind and Weiss smiles brighter towards the taller woman, _this is better, much better_ , she thinks. 

On reflex, Ruby pulls off her gloves and drops them into the snow as she presses tan calloused hands to pale cheeks. “I missed you!” The sun blooms in Weiss’ chest, and the warmth mingles with the flush of her cheeks before spreading to her limbs. 

“I missed you too.” She looks away with the statement, still uncertain of the surge of emotions in her chest. 

Ever the empath, Ruby presses her forehead to Weiss’ humming another verse of their song. “You’re safe with me.” Weiss gasps out a soft breath, shuttering against Ruby’s warmth as if she’d never felt something so soothing before. 

“ _I know_.”

With another sunbeam smile, Ruby presses a needy kiss to chapped lips, and Weiss sighs. Tan hands move lower, wrapping around Weiss’ slender waist and tugging her closer. Weiss laughs softly, trying to take a step back, but Ruby follows, giggling through more hungry kisses. Their legs tangle in each other, sticking in the deep snow, and the lovers fumble into a pile of snow and limbs. 

Messy wet kisses press hungrily to Weiss’s neck and she arches into her lover. “ _Ruby-_ ” The younger woman sighs happily but moves only to press another onslaught of kisses to Weiss’ lips. “ _Ruby!_ ”

“ _Weiss_ -”

How could she argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff, please consider following me on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram @gaymerkree, and if you want to see more of my shenanigans you can join my main WR server: https://discord.gg/64DWF9p5


End file.
